The Lady of Cocoyashi Castle
by Raibolt
Summary: AU LuffyxNami Based on a Polish Legend. Nami and Luffy are heirs to the thrown of two different Kingdoms that are in war with each other. When they meet under certain circumstances, will love blossom or will one of them meet their doom. Summary Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady of Cocoyashi Castle**

**Chapter 1: The Violin Loving Prince**

"Please....don't go...." The King of Cocoyashi village pleaded as he held the hands of his dying wife and was on his knees near her bedside. He watched as his wife slowly smiled warmly at him as her breathing became heavier. Tears were slowly forming at the corner of his eyes as he watched his queens chest move up and down more quickly. He closed his hands and could feel the warmth of her hand disappearing before he placed his forehead toward his and her hands. The tears slowly began to fall down as he knew there was no hope left. He lifted his head to look at her face one last time and watched as she opened her mouth to speak her final words.

"I...love...you...." He then could feel her hand go limp and saw her chest begin to stop moving as the warmth on his queen's face disappeared. The tears just freely began to fall as his queen and the love of his life was now gone. The king just sobbed and cried as he lowered his face toward the sheets of the bed and just cried.

A young girl watched her brother cry by the bedside of his wife from the door across the room. She just watched her brother cry for what seemed like hours, which only made her frown at his back. She didn't know why but she didn't cry. She knew her brother's wife very well, but for some reason she never liked her. Even when she acted nice and kind in front of her, she still didn't like her. She had no grudge against her, but she also didn't know why she never liked her. She slowly began to walk away from the door and left her brother alone. While she walked, she tried to find the reason she never liked her, but she couldn't find the reason. She decided to forget about it and slowly and quietly walked toward the Dining Hall, where she knew her brother would soon come and inform everyone in the castle of the queen's death.

The little sister just let out a sigh, before she entered the Dining Hall and was surprised to see almost everyone from the entire castle already there. They all looked at her, thinking it was the King but when they saw her orange hair they frowned and turned back to whatever they were doing. As she passed by everyone she watched them bow their heads in respect, since she was the little sister of the King. She hated when they did that, but that is what was to be expected when you are royal, but she found it to be annoying when they kept on doing it. She let out sigh after sigh to calm herself down as she made it all the way to her seat in front of the dining hall and climbed the stairs before setting herself on her seat.

After about an hour of watching everyone, her brother finally came into the Dining Hall and immediately told everyone that the Queen had died. He explained on how she died from an illness that had no cure. Everyone's response what she expected. There were gasps of surprise, noises of disbelief and even muttering of disbelief. She also noticed man of the maids covering their mouths in shock as well as some with tears appearing in their eyes. She then noticed her brother looking at her, but all she did was frown. Her brother then began making his way toward her and she noticed his red eyes from all the crying he did. When he finally stood in front of her all he did was frown and did not say a word. He closed his eyes before making his way toward his room as his sister watched him.

Everyone else was confused, but she knew what he meant by that look. She knew that it meant that she was going to have to marry someone so that she can become Queen, but she didn't want that to happen just yet. When she told her brother about, later that evening, he understood and let her have three years until she was to marry someone. By three years time, she would be old enough, by three years time, she would be eighteen.

**Three Years Later**

Ever since his wife's death, the King of Cocoyashi was bitter and lonely without his Queen. He didn't even want to marry someone else to be Queen. But his sister knew it wasn't just because he didn't want to. He just couldn't. She looked at herself through her mirror as she took her brush and began to brush her short and silky orange hair. While doing so, she began to think about everything that happened after the day of the Queen's death. Her brother no longer was the same and they hardly ever spent time together as they used to. She didn't mind of course. She loved to hang out with her brother, but it gave her time to think. Tomorrow would be her 18th birthday and it would also mark the day where she has to marry someone.

But it became hard. It wasn't because she wasn't good looking. In fact she was the most gorgeous person in the entire Kingdom, but her brother always had to meet the person she chose first. Unfortunately, none of them were good enough for her brother. She didn't know when, but she decided to lay off on the search for the right person for a while.

However, during the three years, a war broke out between the Kingdom of Cocoyashi and a neighboring Kingdom to the west of them. She didn't know much about the war, but according to her brother, the war was coming to an end because they believed to have captured the key to winning the war. She didn't know what it was, but she remembered the day when she was not allowed to leave her room.

_Flashback _

"_What do you mean I can't leave the room!?" The King's sister exclaimed as two knights were standing in front of her door, and were using their spears to block her from leaving._

"_We are very sorry, your Highness. But we were told by King Mani to not let you out of your room!" One of the knights told her as she put her hands on her hips. She grew angry as she frowned at the two knights._

"_Why is that?" She asked._

"_We were told not to tell you, your Highness!" The same Knight told her as she gritted her teeth in anger._

"_Then, what can you tell me!?" There was silence._

"_Your hair looks pretty." The other knight responded._

"_WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!!????" She yelled as the Knight began to panic._

"_I'm sorry your highness, please forgive me!" He pleaded while still standing in front of the door. The other Knight just shook his head in disappointment. _

"_Fine, whatever!" She replied making her way toward her bed. "I'll just go and take a nap." She told them, sitting on the side of the bed and swinging her legs so she laid on her bed, back towards the two knights. After a while, she fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

By the time she woke up, it was morning and the guards were gone. She remembered asking her brother about it but he just told her to worry so much about it. She eventually forgot about it, but she knew she was still curious about why she was kept in her room that night.

She sighed as she finished brushing her hair and placed her brush on her dresser and then suddenly heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called and she watched as her most loyal maid entered her room. She allowed only her to wear what she wanted because she was also her most loyal and trustworthy friend.

"Good morning, your highness!" The black haired maid told her as she walked up beside her.

"I told you Robin, you can call me by my name and not by your highness." She told her as Robin smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Of course, Nami. So, what are your plans for today?" Robin asked Nami who began to think.

"I'm not sure, it's been pretty boring around these days." Nami told Robin truthfully. Ever since Nami's brother, Mani, became bitter she never had much fun anymore. Not only did he turn bitter, but he also became so terrifying that the people of the Kingdom began to fear him. If someone didn't even bow their heads in his presence they were immediately sent to be punished. That was one of the traits she hated about her brother, but she didn't do anything about. It was not that she was afraid of him, it was just because she knew there was no point in arguing because he would just ignore her.

"How about we go for a walk in the courtyard?" Robin suggested breaking Nami's thoughts as she looked up at her black haired friend and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She nodded as Robin smiled and the two began to head toward the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside the dungeons of Cocoyashi Castle, two Knights were walking past the many cages that held many prisoners inside, and were escorting a new prisoner to his cell. A green haired man had his arms chained together and had a chain connecting to each of his legs as he walked in between the two knights that were escorting him. Sweat was beading down his entire body and he was bruised all over from the beating he received moments ago as the three suddenly stopped in front of an empty cage.

"Here is your home from now on, you filthy peasant!" One of the Knights opened the cage and then kicked the prisoner inside and began to chain his hands to the shackles that were attached to the wall. The green haired man was now chained to the shackles as the Knights closed the cage and locked it. After hearing the locking sound they then began to walk away from the cage, leaving the green haired man alone in his cell.

"So, what did you do wrong?" The green haired man opened his eyes as he stared in front of him to the cage opposite of his. Inside he saw a man with dark black hair, and had what looked like some very fancy clothes on him. He also had a scar under his left eye and also had a grin plastered on his face.

"It turns out I'm not allowed to sleep anywhere near the Castle Grounds." The green haired man replied as the black haired man just chuckled.

"Is that all?" The green haired man just watched him as he closed his eyes and softly chuckled to himself.

"And what about you?" The man just opened his eyes and grinned wider.

"It turns out, I'm the solution to this Kingdom's victory in the war!" The green haired man's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the man.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the man closed his eyes.

"Shishishishi, who knows?" The green hair just raised an eyebrow, before he slowly began to chuckle along with the black haired man.

"The names Zoro!" The green haired man introduced himself as the black haired man nodded.

"Aa, the name's Luffy. Nice to meet you!" Luffy responded. "Although, I never thought of meeting someone like this while in a cell."

"Aa, me as well." Zoro responded as the two began to chuckle.

"Hey! Quiet down there!" Zoro and Luffy stopped laughing as a Knight appeared in front of their cells. "If anyone of you makes another noise, you will experience torture so painful, the only thing you would want is to be killed right there and there!" The Knight warned them before he began walking back to inspect the many other cells. As soon as they couldn't hear his footsteps, they began to laugh. Zoro was the first to stop laughing and then he suddenly had a serious expression on his face. Luffy just continued to laugh, but he knew Zoro was staring at him with a serious face.

"Just who are you?" Zoro asked again as Luffy stopped laughing. He then grinned widely.

"I'm just a violin loving prince of the Kingdom of Fuschia!"

**End of Chapter....**

* * *

**Author Notes: ** Well, how do you guys like the beginning of the story. For all you wondering, my story is based of a legend from my home country of Poland. I read it online and I just had to turn a LuffyxNami story. In my opinion, this legend would be a great Disney movie, but hey nobody listens to me. Oh well, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady of Cocoyashi Castle **

**Chapter 2: The Melody Heard Throughout The Kingdom**

"What a beautiful day!" Nami exclaimed as she took in a deep breath of the fresh courtyard air. She sighed as she looked over to the flower arrangements done by the gardener that her brother hired earlier that month. She closed her eyes before walking over to one of the flower beds, with Robin closely behind her, and knelt down in front of the tulips. She closed her eyes again and took a quick sniff of the tulips and took in the sweet aroma of the flowers. Robin watched her highness with a smile as she began talking to the tulips to give them some of her carbon dioxide. "Ne Robin..."

Robin perked up as she looked down at Nami with a smile before responding with a, "Yes?"

"Do you think my brother would allow me to go into town?" Robin slightly gaped at her question, but quickly regained her composure and smiled at the girl.

"Nami, you know as well as anyone that he wouldn't." Robin replied as Nami puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I know, but it's so boring around here. Not only that, but I don't even know the reason why he won't let me go into the town." Nami pouted before sighing in defeat. Robin couldn't do anything but smile down at the girl. Robin did however felt pity for the young princess. She is isolated in this palace and doesn't even know much about the war going on outside the palace walls. It's been two years since the war started and according to some rumors going around the palace, the King seemed to have captured the one person that could end the war with their victory. However, she doesn't know if these rumors were true since she never set foot in the dungeons below the palace. "Robin?" Nami called to Robin, erasing her train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nami. What did you say?" Robin asked with her smile still in place.

"Is there something wrong?" Nami asked standing up and then looked into Robin's eyes.

"N-No, it's nothing..." Robin told her as Nami frowned slightly before shrugging off her suspicion.

"Oh, okay then." Nami replied.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. I just asked if you wanted to help me pick some tangerines from Bellemere's groves?" Nami asked politely as Robin nodded her head.

"I would love to help." Nami grinned as both headed toward where the tangerine groves were located.

XXXXXXXXXX

The King of Cocoyashi Kingdom sat in his King sized chair as he tapped his finger against the armchair as he began to grow tired of waiting for the next report on the war. After waiting a little while longer, he stopped tapping the armchair and slammed his fist on it instead with frustration. Anyone who was there at the time could feel the King's anger. Some of them even flinched in fear when he slammed his fist down with so much anger and knew that if he didn't calm down, he would do something to them and they did not want that.

"Where is that report!?!?" The King shouted as the guards jumped slightly in surprise at his outburst. Just then the big door at the end of the hallway opened as a skinny young messenger walked inside with several scrolls hanging under his armpit. The messenger began walking toward the king as the king seemed to have calmed down after seeing his messenger enter the room.

"Your highness." The messenger knelt on one knee in front of the King and bowed his head in respect. "I have come to give you some news from General Aokiji from the battlefront."

"Well then get to it and it better be good news." The King ordered as the messenger nodded.

"Yes, sir." He replied as he took the correct scroll with the seal of Cocoyashi on it and unrolled it to reveal the message and read it out loud.

_Your Highness,_

_We have engaged the enemy at the town of Goza and managed to take the civilians of Gosa to a nearby town while the battle ensued. We managed to take the victory and drive the enemy forces back with a high amount of casualties and a few deaths. According to General Akainu and Kizaru, they have entered enemy territory and plan to engage the enemy for their territories. That is my report._

_ From General Aokiji, Goza Village_

"That is all." The messenger rolled up the scroll as the King slowly began to smirk at the news.

"Excellent, our victory is soon upon us. Now we'll show those idiots from Fuschia that we are not to be underestimated." The King spoke as he chuckled.

"Your highness, there is one more thing." The messenger told the King who stopped chuckling and glared down at the messenger who gulped and began to sweat in fear from his glare.

"What is it?" The messenger gulped once again before speaking.

"There seems to be someone waiting for you in the dining hall, your highness." The King raised an eyebrow as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh, and who might this person be." The King asked.

"He didn't give me a name, but he did tell me to mention the word 'fish' and stated that you would know what it meant." The King's eyes widened before he went into a full blown laughter.

"So, he's finally here. I guess I should pay a visit to my guest. You may go now and tell him that I'll be there in a moment." The King ordered the messenger who nodded and bowed his head before heading toward the door in a hurry. The King watched the messenger leave to hall before he smirked and headed toward the direction to his room so that he could greet his guest in a proper attire.

'Finally, with **his **arrival nothing can stop us from losing to those fools in Fuschia. It looks like the end for you, Dragon!' The King began laughing menacingly all the way toward his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Man, being a prisoner's a pain..." Zoro grumbled as he rested his head on the wall behind him.

"Yep..." Luffy agreed as he closed his eyes as he began to tap his foot in a musical beat, that gained Zoro's attention.

"So you love music, don't you?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"Yep, always did." Luffy told him as he continued to create a beat from his foot tapping.

"Oh yeah, you said you loved to play the violin." Zoro remembered.

"Yep, the violin is such a great instrument. Although I shouldn't say that about it since it got me caught in the first place." Luffy said as Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Zoro asked as Luffy let out a sigh.

"Well to put it simply, I ran away from my castle and by accident I played my violin during a battle between my kingdom and this kingdom. That was when I was betrayed." Luffy told his as he shaded his eyes with his hair.

"Betrayed?" Zoro asked, confused.

"Ah, I will never forgive that man. Not only did he betray me, but he made my life a living hell." Luffy shouted with venom in his voice.

"Wow, you must really hate him." Zoro commented as Luffy let out a sigh to try and calm himself down.

"Sorry for losing my cool." Luffy apologized as Zoro just stared at him.

"It's fine, I know how it feels to get betrayed. Heck, most people do." Zoro told him before letting out a loud yawn. "Man I'm getting sleepy."

"Want me to sing you something?" Luffy offered as Zoro stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Eh? Why not? I don't really care." Zoro sighed before closing his eyes as Luffy began to sing.

_So as the boy fell to sleep.  
The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One by one...  
what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.  
What trickle down to earth are the thousands of dreams...dreams... _

"Hey, do you hear that?" A merchant asked his customer as Luffy's voice reached out to the whole town.

"Wow, I wonder who's voice is that?" A young women asked her friend next to her who moved her head to the side to show that she didn't know either.

"It sounds like it's coming from the Castle!" A shopper proclaimed as he listed to figure out where the voice was coming from.

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling what came to born was you, as you shined.  
No matter how many times the ever-passing time return the prayers back down to earth...  
I will never cease to pray.  
Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold. _

The King stopped in his tracks as he heard the song being played throughout the castle. He then gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'That brat...' He then motioned to one of his guards to take care of the problem. The guard nodded and immediately headed towards the dungeons.

_So as the boy fell to sleep.  
The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One by one...  
what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.  
What trickle down to earth are the thousands of dreams...dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling what came to born was you, as you shined.  
No matter how many times the ever-passing time return the prayers back down to earth...  
I will never cease to pray.  
Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold. _

Nami dropped the basket full of tangerines as she closed her eyes and listened to the song and was soon mesmerized by the voice. "Do you hear that, Robin?"

Robin looked at the orange haired girl before closing her eyes and listening to the song. "Ee, I do."

"The voice sounds so pure. I-I never heard such a voice." Nami began as she began humming a tune that matched the lyrics. "I wonder who is singing it?"

Robin frowned as she looked up at the castle. She had a guess on who it was.

_I will never cease to pray.  
Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold. _

With those last words still ringing in Nami's ears, she smiled. "Robin?"

"Yes, Nami?" Nami's smile widened.

"I think I fallen in love by just his voice?" Robin's eyes widened in shock as a small wind flew by them both.

**End of Chapter...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes: **I'm really sorry on how long it took for me to write this chapter, but the truth is that I have been in Poland over the summer to learn more about this legend. So, now I have some type of understanding of it and got a huge ending for this story. Also the song that I put into the story is called "**Please Give a Kiss to His Hands That You Hold" **from the anime D. Gray Man. It's a really good song so go check it out. Ja Ne!


End file.
